TotalPureRandomThoughts
by The Serial Oneshot-er
Summary: We're back!Just saying,this is now a collaboration between me and Cloud 10099 I hope I got that right!Now to establish an Allibi!
1. Chapter 1

-1**_Konoha Chat server_**

Shygurl 95:Hinata

Bugboy123:Shino

I WILL KILL ITACHI:Sasuke

6TH HOKAGE:Naruto

Raikigi man:Kakashi

Cherry Blossom:Sakura

I AM NOT A PIG:Ino

I worship food:Chougi

Lazy genius 147:Shikamarou

Byakugaan FOOL:Neji

Why am I here:Orochimaru

No seriously,why are we here:Kabuto

Why am I here? has logged in

No seriously,why are we here? has logged in

I have logged in

Byakugaan FOOL! has logged in

I AM NOT A PIG! has logged in

Cherry Blossom has logged in

I AM NOT A PIG:Hey forehead girl!

Cherry Blossom:Hey there INO PIG!

Me:Come on guys,stop fighting

I AM NOT A PIG:Why should we?

Cherry Blossom:YEAH!

Me:Cause it's my fic!

Why am I here:Never underestimate the power of the writer.

I AM NOT A PIG:I'll take my chances.

Cherry Blossom:Yeah,same here.

Me:Okay then.Ino and Sakura fall into a crocodile,snake,and angry Itachi pit.

Cherry Blossom:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT BBBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!

I AM NOT A PIG:There there,nice snakes,you don't want to inject poison into my bloodstream do you?

Snakes:Yesssssss we do,Sssssssssakura and Ino.

Cherry Blossom:Oh.

I AM NOT A PIG:Should we die screaming now?

Me:Yes.

Cherry Blossom:Ok,just give us time to start our screams.A 1,a 2,and 123.EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!

I AM NOT A PIG:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I AM NOT A PIG! has signed out

Cherry Blossom has signed out

Me:Now anyone else dare challenge the writer?WORSHIP ME!

Byakugaan FOOL:All bow down before him!

Why am I here:ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE HIM!

No seriously,Why are we here:He just said that

Why am I here:Don't get started with me!

Me:Oh,boy,here we go again.I'm just going to finish them off quick.Any objections?

Byakugaan FOOL:None here.

Me:Ok.Orochimaru and Kabuto get trampled by a random Llama horde.

Me has signed out

Byakugaan FOOL! has signed out

Why am I here has gotten head trauma

No seriously,why are we here? has many fatal injurys

_**The end**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**_In which all the characters talk_**

A/N:Yay!I'm not living up to my name!Wait,is that good or bad?You decide.I can't tell you what this is about,because I have no idea!Oh,and I know it's not exactly "Konoha Chat server againYAY!"but it's following the general idea.

Naruto:Why the heck are we here!

Me:Because it's my fic!

Sakura:You need to get some new material.

Me:So what?Don't make me repeat last chapter's "Totally accidental"accident.

Ino:Those snakes were plastic.**AND** those itachi's were just some people who didn't have a life with an unlimited budget for cosplaying.

Naruto:HAH!They got you there!

Me:Oh really?Well,okay since my budget for snakes and Itachis is low,I'll go with something else.

Garaa:I smell injurys!

Orochimaru:Yep.

Me:You guys couldn't be more right.But since it would be boring for people if this fic was all about Ino and Sakura dyeing chapter after chapter,I'll not do that.

Lee:Yo,my man,Lee dog in da hizz-houz!

Sasuke:That was pure random.

Me:It was supposed to be.

Everyone:NOT AGAIN!

Me:Yes again.Now unless you want this fic to go to the Bo-bo-bo section because everyone dies,I suggest you be quiet!

Lee:Yo man,that was jus whak bak there!

Me:Oh no, please don't tell me you had more sake!(Yes,I know,but it was so darn irresistible)

Lee:Yeh.U meh bes fren!hicBOOGAAA!

Sakura:Get the tranquiliser gun!

Ino:Run for your lives!

Naruto:Rasengan!

Sasuke:Chidori!

Kakashi:RAIKIGI!

Naruto:YAY!I get more jutsus!Taju Kage bunshin RASENGAN!

Temari:Where did Lee go?

Shikamaru:Troublesome.

Naruto:Um,I think that pile of dust looks like Lee.

Lee:using that ultra-speed-gained-by-taking-of-weights-speedNO THE POWER OF YOUTH AND EXUBERANCE HAS PREVAILED!ALWAYS EAT TRACTOR BEAMS!

Gai:CryingYES LEE!

Kakashi:Lee,I am your father!

Me:No,you're not,even I am random but not that random!

Lee:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!Get's lightsaber out of nowhere

Naruto:Hey cool!I wanna be a clone trooper!Gets clone trooper armor out of nowhere

Sakura:I wanna be a 4-armed Jedi!Gets 2 more arms and 4 lightsabers out of nowhere

Sasuke:I want an Itachi tracker and armor and an Itachi heat signature missle launcher!

Itachi:Oh,hi little bro,will that be Credit card or cash or check?

Ino:Well,this is turning out Bobo style.

Me:Yeah.

Sasuke:Check.

NarutoFiring off blasterHey,this is awesome!

Me:(just saying,this going to be random forever.I'm going to change the title)

Sakura:Ah!I don't know how to control my extra arms!

Itachi:So how has it been,you know with that huge fortune?

Sasuke:Well,let's just say,it would have been bigger if you hadn't stolen 50 yen to take the bus!

Itachi:IT WAS 50 YEN!Come on already!

Sasuke:Don't have to.

Sakura:AHH!Watch out my lightsabers are peril-Slashes of heads of sasuke and itachiOOPS!

Naruto:AWESOME!Shoots blaster into space,where it hits a mirror that apeared out of nowhere,rebounds,and hits him

Garaa:Karma,Naruto,Karma.

Me:You got that right.

Ino:Totaly.

Naruto:LOLZORDS!SPAMMER!LOL!

Sakura:That was weird.Loser.

Ino:Sakura,seeing as the writer is obsessed with narusaku,and he hopes to make more chapters,I'd be careful if I were you.

Me:I'm not obsessed with NaruSaku!I'm obsessed with NaruHina!

Hinata:YEAH!THAT WAT IM TALKING ABOUT!WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU,SOCK YOU,PICK YOU UP AND DROP YOU,FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET HOPE YOU ENJOY I-OW!

Me:Sometimes it's just necessery.

Ino:Yeah.

Naruto:Spam-Gets hit by another laser beam

Me:Naruto,if you value your life,stop with the forum talk!

Sakura:It's getting annoying!

Ino:And you never know when Inner Sakura will take over.

Me:3,2,1...

Sakura:DIE TEME!

Naruto:Oh no!

Me:Oh no indeed naruto,oh no indeed!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**THE END**_


End file.
